Troublemaker
by sexy.sassy.southern.me
Summary: (au, ofc x ? pairing, romance / humor ) Kasey Bonin is the younger half sister of wwe Diva Kaitlyn Bonin.. She's always sort of been the roster's bad girl and she loves it. When she finds herself on the radar of one of the guys on the roster, will she let
1. Chapter 1

A NOTE FROM THE WRITER:

So this came to me while watching the whole AJ thing earlier. I thought she should have gotten an ass beating, personally, even though I like the girl. She was out of line. Anyway, in light of that, a new story presented itself.. Not sure what it'll turn into, I do know it'll probably be full of violence, cattiness and probably bucketloads of swearing, crude humor, wacky situations, and yeah. Basically, it's supposed to be humor, so yeah..

Apparently, the original female character I sort of only just thought up likes to swear. She likes to fight and she's not a nice girl.. So yeah.. Expect a lot of 'kayfabe being real' because that's the only way I write my stories as far as wrestling.

By the way, if you guys want to suggest a pairing, go for it. I'll get to some romantic stuff for it sooner or later.. This is me venturing away from the stuff I usually write.. Let's hope this works, shall we?

Oh and by the way.. I realize that this would **not** happen this way on the show, but I thought it'd be funny to write when the idea hit me. The story is going to be filled with humor like this, if you find you don't like it, then you might not wanna read it. I like going outside the box.

CHAPTER 1

It wasn't a secret really, backstage, among the divas, you had your "Total Divas" and you had AJ.. But when you don't fit in with either side, what's that make you, really?

This was the question that'd been on the mind of Kasey lately.. She'd been on the roster just as long as her older half sister Kaitlyn almost by now, she hadn't even had a major storyline, nor had she had any notable matches.

Most of her matches were at house shows, and they weren't even on cameras. But Kasey didn't care, really, she wasn't in it for the fame or the perks.. Kasey, you see, she was in it because she was a real bitch and she liked to fight.

"And of course, she's AJ, nobody's going to snap her fucking neck. Can't hurt the baby, can they.. Well, I'm half tempted to call bullshit and go down there.." Kasey swore as AJ continued to stir the pot, insulting the collective cast of that idiotic tv show, Total Divas.

A show Kasey had been approached to at least guest on because hey, everyone else was going to do it, gladly, but she'd laughed and then called the person asking a blipping idiot before grabbing her budlight, her KC poolstick and walking away from the person holding the waiver and contract she was supposed to sign.

A contract that Brad Maddox shoved at her again tonight when she'd walked in, her head pounding, her attitude shitty because she stayed out until 4 the night before. A contract that she'd ripped up, and sprinkled the confettied pieces of over the little despicable man's head as she laughed about it and then suggested cheekily, "I'm not here to be cute. I'm here to kick ass. Or didn't you get the memo? McMahon only keeps me to punish the other bitches when they get too far outta line."

Brad stared at her after she'd done it, of course, wondering why on Earth the McMahons felt it was so necessary to have her as a part of the show. They never let her fight on the televised events, just at the house shows, really. But he had heard that they were getting ready to do something more with a lot of the girls, so maybe that meant her too, right?

A contract that 20 minutes later, he'd shoved back at her again and said "You have to comply or there will be consequences. MacMahon wants this. It will happen, whether you like it or not."

And that bought her to now, as she sat, her long tan legs reclined on an ancient card table that sat in front of the chair she was in. She read the contract, sipping her beer, laughing to herself. .. Until the end of the usual mediocre Divas match, which she'd only been watching because Natalya was the only person she could really tolerate at times..

Then AJ's music hit and Kasey's ears perked up.

She looked at the screen, down at the contract, then at the other girls in the ring.. True, she found most of her counterparts annoying and true, she wouldn't piss on Lee if Lee were on fire, skipping around screaming as flesh melted from her annoyingly tiny frame..

What better way to give her current thoughts on the whole reality show concept AND on their current reigning Divas Champion than to calmly skip down the ramp and raise a little hell of her own.

She knew her older half sister Kaitlyn wouldn't do it, Kaitlyn for the most part would kiss whatever ass it took to keep her place in the ranks..

Not Kasey, she was a bit of a wildcard, she wondered honestly sometimes WHY the higher ups didn't ship her off to developmental territory.

But she never asked, she just kept doing whatever the hell she wanted, whenever she wanted to do it and so far, she'd been lucky.

"This is kinda crazy though.. I could lose my job for this shit.." she thought for a moment as she laughed and said "And I give two shits because? I'll go back to wrestling in armories and gyms and be just as fuckin happy.. Smaller check, less money, but just as happy."

She slid her feet into the trademark red boots she wore and slid a piece of Nicorette into her mouth as she signed the damn contract, because like it or not, she'd wind up doing it anyway, just to make her big sister Kaitlyn happy, then grabbed a folding chair and walked down the ramp, standing behind AJ quietly, mocking her, making some of the front row laugh, making the girls in the ring look at one another then at her, then at AJ.

When she felt AJ had said maybe a little too much, she calmly raised the chair, nailed her with it and then grabbed her mic, mockingly skipped down to the ring announcers area.. Where she climbed on the table and sat crosslegged just at the edge and raised her mic.

"Accordin to the higher ups, I have to sign some fucking waiver, be on this stupid little show.. But if you're askin me what I think about the whole thing?"

The girls glared at her, Nikki grumbling as she said "If they put her on our show, I'm quitting.. She's nothing but trash.. She's a living waste of space. Just like her sister.. I mean it's bad enough Kaitlyn might be guesting a little.."

"You say something, Nik?"

"Yeah. I called you a waste of space."

"Beats the hell out of being a walking STD, I'd think." Kasey quipped as she gave a brightly cheerful wink and took the waiver out, waved it quickly then said "There's your answer. I'm not on either side. You two Bella bitches can blow one another to kingdom come for all I care. I'm here to fight, I'm not here to be some sex toy or some barbie doll. I figure I'll do what I'm good at, you guys can have that show."

Natalya tried not to laugh because she was standing close enough to see that Kasey had actually SIGNED the contract and was just doing this to raise hell..

Of course, she'd been the one who'd been the most reluctant to sign on and do it, and she considered the native Cajun curently sitting on the edge of the announcers table a friend of sorts.. But suffice to say, she knew how the private one of the two Bonin sisters valued her privacy because that'd been her main concern and reluctance in signing..

"What the hell is so funny, Nattie, she's insulting all of us.. Not just me and Nikki, Eva."

"And? Last time I checked, she's allowed to express herself. There is this thing called the freedom of speech." Natalya said, not letting on that Kasey had finally signed the waiver, having by now figured out what the mischevious younger half sister of her friend Kaitlyn was up to.

"There's also the freedom to kick her ass." the Bella twins muttered as Kasey laughed and then said "I'll do your show.. On one condition.."

Mr. McMahon's music hit, he strutted down, and then said "You'll sign the contract, Kasey, or you're fired."

"Not so fast, McMahon.. I'm talking here.. You give me AJ and that dumb looking red haired bitch, in this ring, on Night of Champions? I'll even salute ya ."

He glared at her, she tossed the mic and the now signed contract,at his feet as she walked past them all, slid out of the ring.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia asked as soon as she appeared back through the curtain as Kaitlyn asked, "Are you really finally losing your mind? You could lose your job. Just sign the damn thing. I did."

"Yeah? Well authority and I do not agree, ladies. If you'll excuse me, I have a hot date with 3 very favorite men of mine, Jack, Jim and Jose." Kasey said as Kaitlyn muttered quietly, "Sometimes I wonder if my baby sister wasn't dropped off at our front step by a pack of wild animals." and shook her head, genuinely concerned for her younger half sister.

She'd gotten into wrestling because of Kaitlyn and truthfully, Kasey was the only real reason that Kaitlyn held on like she did. She hated it that because Kasey wouldn't just cooperate and fit the mold that Vince punished her by keeping her back, but she also knew that if she tried to stand up for her baby half sister, then Kasey would most likely beat the 'sense' back into her.

She liked to fight her own battles, after all.. And she was nothing if not gifted at finding a really, really huge mess to get herself right in the middle of.

"I'm gonna go try and stop her from leaving.. You get that contract.. If we have to force her, Alicia, we'll tie her to a damn chair and make her sign it.. I cannot let my baby sister walk out on something she loves doing just because she's a stubborn ass of a girl."

Kaitlyn ran out into the parking lot, found Kasey reclined in the back bed of her truck, legs up, cigarette smoke filtering up and into the air, country music filtering out of the cab..

"What the hell are you doing? Get your ass back in here, this minute, Kasey Renee and sign this contract.. Just do the show.. If it makes you feel better, we'll even work it so we're on the same episode."

"Not gonna happen. The day I become any of them? The day I shoot myself in the fucking head. I didn't get in this shit to be famous.. I got in this because this was supposed to be Kaitlyn and Kasey's big adventure.. But somewhere along the way, Kaitlyn.. You changed." Kasey said as she tried not to fall over in laughter, continuing the ruse of not having signed the waiver.

"I have not."

"Don't even stand there and lie."

"Okay, fine.. Look, it's just one episode."

"If he gives me the two bitches I asked for, in a cage, on the next PPV? I'll walk naked through the whole damn episode if he makes me.. But let's think about it, K.. He's not gonna, we both know that.. He can't let any of his pretty young thangs get hurt now can he?"

Kaitlyn laughedand held out her hand, her baby half sister stood on the edge of her truck's bed, as she laughed and said casually, "You.. Are uptight.. I actually signed the damn thing before I came down, did what I did."

"What the fuck, Kasey?" Kaitlyn asked as she gave her younger half sister a shove and scowled grumpily at her.

Kasey shrugged and stubbed out her cigarette as they walked back in and promptly got stopped by Vince McMahon who smirked as he shook his head, looking at the signed contract she'd shoved at him before leaving the ring.

"Did you really have to do all that? You're lucky I like things to be kept interesting around here, you realize this, right?"

"Nah. But it pissed you off, so it was worth it. And yeah, I know.. I'm the one bad girl in the whole lot of 'em.. I kinda figured out that was my whole gimmick a long time ago sir." Kasey told the man as she walked into the locker room, ignoring the looks.

"Get as mad as you wanna ladies, but facts are facts. I signed the damn contract.. Doesn't mean I have to like bein lumped in with the likes of you all. Doesn't mean I have to like doing a few spots on the damn show.. But hey, I also am not an idiot. It was a good move for me.. If not, I'd never have done it."

"So you did all that to..."

"Hey.. Nobody else was moving to take that bitch down a peg. Why the hell not, I figured.."Kasey shrugged as she calmly stretched, leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed.

Little did she realize, in doing what she had, she'd just opened up an entirely new can of worms for herself career wise.. And personal wise also, because her normal, bar hopping bachlorette lifestyle? About to heat up a little bit.

"So.. Now that I'm sworn in and all that, I'm doing the show.. Do I like, need to talk like a Valley Girl reject?" she asked teasingly as she gave a smirk when Nikki and Brie said simultaneously, "We don't like your attitude."

"Yeah? Well I hate you both so we're pretty much even." Kasey said with a malicious smirk as she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Give me a fucking break.. Like I'm pretty enough to even be on the damn thing. My sister owes me big time. Huge, I mean." under her breath.

She walked out into the hallway, straight into a very pissed off AJ Lee.

"You again? Shoo fly." Kasey said casually as AJ glared and growled, wasting no time in lunging. Kasey flipped them so that she was on top of the fight, and grabbing her, she punched her in the face repeatedly as she said "Worthless, huh? Who's on her fucking back? Huh? Who bitch?"

"At least she's trying to stick up for us." Cameron muttered from the doorway as Nikki and Brie said casually, "Having her on might not be so bad.. Maybe we can sort of show her how to be a girl?"

"Oh hell no.. Just trust me, guys.. My baby sister is the way she is.. It won't work."

"But she's not going to go on our show, looking and acting like that."

"Oh really? Well I guess she will and hey.. There's not a damn thing either of you can do about it.. Besides.. Correct me if I'm wrong, it's called TOTAL DIVAS.. Not the Nikki and Brie Hour." Kaitlyn said as the door burst open and Alicia said "Hey.. Baby sister just found AJ.. It's going down.."

"Damn it all to hell."

She jogged out just as the fight ended, just as one of the guys from Shield – who apparently had been ordered to break the altercation up - managed to get hold of the slip of a pissed off Cajun without being kicked, pinched, headbutted or bitten, punched. Dean practically drug the amazingly strong petite and very pissed off girl back to her sister and said "If I were you, Kaitlyn.. I'd keep baby sister on a real short leash. I'd hate to have to hurt her because she pissed off the higher ups. She's kinda cute when she's swearing and angry, trying to bite my damn face off."

"Yeah, well, Dean, you're clearly not me, now let her go and get bent."

They walked down the other end of the hallway and Dean turned to watch, curious about the girl, she really didn't say much unless it was mean or sarcastic, crudely humored and she didn't get on the air much unless she took it upon herself to crash a match, raise some hell or something.. Apparently, she wasn't fond of authority either and honestly, this alone sort of drew his attention. He'd sort of been eyeing her for himself for a while now, but then again, he **wasn't the only one** and he wasn't really interested in her, so he kept telling himself..

"Are you insane, Kasey?"

"What? I'm just supposed to let that little bitch come look for me to kick my ass first? I don't even think so. Not that kind of girl."

"Yeah, but your temper has you on thin enough ice tonight, sis."

"When have I not been in trouble, sis? I'll get out of it, I'm good like that. "

"You stubborn litle ass."

"I learned it from my stubborn bigger ass of a sister."

"Aww, butter me up why don't ya?"

"So.. What are we gonna do tonight?"

"Kasey, I see that smile.. If it involves being thrown out of somewhere, the ER or jail, I really think you need to not think about doing it.."

"I just was thinkin.. I know this place and.."

"Kasey.."  
"Please?"

"NO."

"Fine. Are you on the rag or something, you're really damn cranky tonight." Kasey asked as Kaitlyn helped her sister back in and the Bella Twins shut the door and said "Okay, so you proved which side you were on tonight. Granted, you went a really backwards way to do it.."

"Finally, they get me.."

"Can you not joke right now? You're bleeding and it's gross."

"Shit.. Where?"

"Your eyebrow, your cheek."

"Kaitlyn?"

"No you're not finding and killing AJ.. Not tonight. You, little sister, have had more than enough fun for a night."

"Guess that rules out me kicking Rollins or Ambrose, whichever one of 'em it was,in the balls because he totally groped my bootie when he was tryin to break up that little scuffle." Kasey muttered as Kaitlyn groaned and told the others in the room, "I told you she was in.. She just wouldn't give in right away."

Kasey spoke up as she said "But don't like invite me to slumber parties or whatever, because I'm just going to tell you now.. Any of you have something I want, or I think I need, I'll do whatever I have to to get it. Understood?"

"Wow.. "

"Hey.. I said it in a nice voice."

Kaitlyn grabbed a few paper napkins, some water and sat her sister down on the bench, sitting in front of her as she said with a smirk, "You do realize you could have just signed too in the first place, not had to go through all of this, right?"

"Meh, I liked my way better. More fun for me."

"Why do I get the feeling she's going to be hard to control?"

"Because she is. Trust me.. Tonight? Just a small peak into what you guys are in store for.." Natalya said as she called out, "Hey, Kasey?"

"What? Ouch, damn it, Kaitlyn, what are you doing?"

"Picking glass out of your cheek.. How in the hell do you have glass in your face, sis? Nevermind, I don't wanna know.."

"What, Nattie?"

"You broke the record tonight.. I saw McMahon swear under his breath at least twice."

"Sweet."

"You guys keep a tally of this? She makes this a game?"

"Sort of."

"No sort of to it, Kaitlyn, she does."

The girls walked out of the arena, and Kasey lit a cigarette as she climbed into the back of her truck, grabbed a change of clothes and then said "You ladies can go do whatever.. I'm gonna go find a mudhole, get stuck. Catch you bitches on the flipside."

"Kasey, no.. "

"Kase... Last time you went off alone, you called at 2 am, and you were lost in the woods.."

"What the hell were you doing in the woods? At night?"

"I had to pee, damn. Then I kinda dropped my keys and had to find 'em.. And the flashlight died.."

"In the forest? Seriously?"

"Dude.. There were no bathrooms. Seriously. None."

"And now I see why you go everywhere with her, Kaitlyn.. " Brie said as Nikki was still grimacing over the peeing in the woods, outdoors thing. "She doesn't do that a lot.. Right?"

"Fine.. I won't go mud riding.. But you gotta at least go to the pool with me."

"Fine.. We'll get drinks and go to the pool."

"All of us?"

"All of us."

The girls set off and when they reached the hotel, they found the pool.. Well, Kasey found it, fully clothed, frosty cold beer still in her hands.

"I didn't spill it!"

"This is going to be a long experience."

"Interesting, but long. She's kinda cute in that really outspoken, cranky bitchy tomboy sort of way.." Nikki mused as Cameron added, "Yeah, she's kinda like the wild little sibling we all don't have."

"How did your mother handle her?"

"Well, she usually did a lot of yelling, praying and grounding her.. When that didn't work, she usually sent her to her room.. She hates being trapped anywhere." Kaitlyn snickered as she watched her sister swimming around the pool with Alicia and Naomi, some of the other girls.

They might only see the wild, loud and hellraiser in her baby sister, the tough bitch who made no apologies about it.. But Kaitlyn knew there was a lot more to her baby sister, that the tough thing was an act..

Maybe now, the other girls and everyone else would see the softer side of her little sister.

It was worth a try, that's why she'd signed the waiver to do a few episodes.. So maybe people wouldn't keep assuming her little sister was just a wild and careless mean bitch.. Maybe they'd realize she wasn't really all that different from any of them, she had her own problems she dealt with when the cameras weren't on her, she had her own issues, one of them being her lack of confidence.

That'd been another reason she'd volunteered them both to do a few episodes.. Maybe it'd help her sister realize she was every bit as pretty or as talented, likable and smart as everyone else they worked with..

Either way, from the looks of it, this was going to be an interesting experience for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A NOTE FROM THE WRITER:

So this came to me while watching the whole AJ thing earlier. I thought she should have gotten an ass beating, personally, even though I like the girl. She was out of line. Anyway, in light of that, a new story presented itself.. Not sure what it'll turn into, I do know it'll probably be full of violence, cattiness and probably bucketloads of swearing, crude humor, wacky situations, and yeah. Basically, it's supposed to be humor, so yeah..

Apparently, the original female character I sort of only just thought up likes to swear. She likes to fight and she's not a nice girl.. So yeah.. Expect a lot of 'kayfabe being real' because that's the only way I write my stories as far as wrestling.

By the way, if you guys want to suggest a pairing, go for it. I'll get to some romantic stuff for it sooner or later.. This is me venturing away from the stuff I usually write.. Let's hope this works, shall we?

Oh and by the way.. I realize that this would **not** happen this way on the show, but I thought it'd be funny to write when the idea hit me. The story is going to be filled with humor like this, if you find you don't like it, then you might not wanna read it. I like going outside the box.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"What, damn it?" Kasey snapped as the door to her hotel room was once again, knocked on. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock on the nightstand as she grumbled, "Fucking seriously? I just got in. I just laid down. The person knockin better have an axe protruding from their forehead and absolutely need me, or I swear to Christ above.. There will be a death on this floor."

Outside the door, Brie and Nikki Bella snickered as Kaitlyn said "When she opens that door and kicks both of your asses, don't say I didn't warn you.. If I know my baby sister, she completely forgot that having the Total Divas film crew following her and filming her meant that she'd be on camera constantly."

"And tonight it's live stream. She's got a dirty mouth, by the way." Brie muttered as Nikki snickered and said "But it has livened things up.. I mean she almost got into that bar fight.."

"Yeah.. I told you guys she wasn't fond of being woken up right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because she's standing in the doorway.. With a supersoaker.. That knowing my baby sister like I do, is filled with scalding hot water and probably either lemon juice or whatever alcohol's left that she didn't drink. Karma's a bitch girls.."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Nikki asked as Kaitlyn snickered and said "Far, far away."

"What the fuck are you two idgets thinkin? It's 3 am. I just got here and got into bed. Can't whatever shit you have planned wait until the AM?"

"The camera guy wanted to get a candid of your face this time. Not your ass as it pressed against the cab window, bare." Nikki laughed as Kasey smirked and said "A candid, huh?" and a gleam filled her eye as she raised the Supersoaker, sprayed the water/soap mix right into the guy's camera lens before yawning and saying with a little giggle, "Oopsie daisy." before slamming the door to her hotel room shut and flopping back into her bed, turning up the song she'd been listening to, Bitch by Meridith Brooks, and shoving her head under the pillow.

It was night one of signing this stupid waiver to let the cameras film her and air footage of her on Total Divas, and she was already tempted to shove the cameras and mics up someone's ass.

"Gee.. Wonder what shit day two will have in store for me." she grumbled as she punched the pillow into a comfortable shape before sitting up, banging on the wall between her own room and the room of the people beside her and yelling out, "For the love of Christ.. Can you two idiots knock it off and sleep? You fucked twice.. I'd think that you'd be good for a while."

She closed her eyes and growled when about 5 minutes later, the headboard started hitting the walls again.

"Between Mr. &Mrs marathon sex next door, the god damn camera people, and putting up with those freaking barbies.. I'm gonna need a psych ward before all of this is over with." she grumbled as she finally started to drift back off to sleep.

Her phone lighting up had her growling an hour or two later, and she scanned the post to her Twitter timeline, brow raised. Some guy, apparently, was taking it upon himself to flirt with her, via her social networking accounts. He'd been doing it a while now, and he was good at it. He'd yet to leave a clue as to who he might be, or why he seemed to like her so much.

"If he ever meets you face to face, Kase.. His fascination will be ended." Kasey muttered as she shoved the phone back onto the nightstand, turned back on her music, jamming her earbuds in, falling back asleep. She had a full day in a few hours, if people didn't leave her alone, let her sleep, she was going to go batshit insane on them.

But while she slept, her mind did this funny thing.. She actually tried picturing who her so called 'admirer' could be.. Because why would anyone go for her? If they liked her, there had to be something wrong with them, in her honest opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

A NOTE FROM THE WRITER:

So this came to me while watching the whole AJ thing earlier. I thought she should have gotten an ass beating, personally, even though I like the girl. She was out of line. Anyway, in light of that, a new story presented itself.. Not sure what it'll turn into, I do know it'll probably be full of violence, cattiness and probably bucketloads of swearing, crude humor, wacky situations, and yeah. Basically, it's **supposed to be humor**, so yeah..

Apparently, the original female character I sort of only just thought up likes to swear. She likes to fight and she's not a nice girl.. So yeah.. Expect a lot of 'kayfabe being real' because that's the only way I write my stories as far as wrestling.

By the way, if you guys want to suggest a pairing, go for it. I'll get to some romantic stuff for it sooner or later.. This is me venturing away from the stuff I usually write.. Let's hope this works, shall we?

Oh and by the way.. I realize that this would **not** happen this way on the show, but I thought it'd be funny to write when the idea hit me. The story is going to be filled with humor like this, if you find you don't like it, then you might not wanna read it. I like going outside the box.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The first paintball zinged the Chief Operational Officer's ear, just as he started to get into his tirade against Daniel Bryan, with the whole roster looking on. He looked around, glaring. How the hell did someone manage to get a paintball into the event tonight?

The next one came just as he finished with Daniel, stepped back, preparing to let his opponent have him and this time, HHH turned, swearing as he rubbed the outer edge of his right ear, his finger coming away an almost nightmarish shade of cheeto orange.

Kasey dove down in the back as she tried not to pee herself in laughter. So they were going to hold up the show to do this pointless crap, huh? Well, it left the self proclaimed troublemaker entirely too much time to think of something creative and something that'd probably wind up getting her into more trouble than it was ultimately worth, but immensely satisfying at the time.

Not her fault that she was easily amused and she just so happened to utterly loathe the establishment.

"Are you freaking crazy?" Brie hissed as Nikki snatched the paintball gun, drawing a mock pout from Kasey who was being entirely too agreeable about them taking the gun in the first place.

The reason for this was simple, and when Randy's theme music hit, she proved just why she'd let the two Bellas take her paintball gun as she wound up softball pitch style and let a paintball fly from her fingers to Randy's ass.

Randy froze on the ramp, turned, glaring at the line of Superstars and Divas he'd just come through and growled menacingly as now not only the Bella Twins but Kasey's older sister wrestled her to the ground in the back of the crowd and took every single paintball on her person.

Satisfied they'd prevented her from getting their entire line up in trouble, they smirked as Kaitlyn gave her sister a warning glare while trying not to laugh.

"What? Pissed me off, took my match away for this crap." she growled as Kaitlyn leaned in and whispered, "Would you for once behave like an adult?"

"Make me." she hissed back as they watched gaping at what was being done to a co star on live television, their expressions perfectly expressing the disgust they felt at having to witness what they were watching.

"Poor guy."

"Who hit Orton in the ass with a paintball?" someone up front asked as Kasey giggled and said "Me."

"Good aim."

"All state in fast pitch." Kasey bragged as Kaitlyn hissed, "Do not encourage her, Ziggler."

"I said nothing. But it was a damn good throw." Ziggler whispered as he tried not to crack up laughing. If they didn't have the prankster on the roster, then this entire thing would be beyond painful for them to all have to watch, really. he hated watching it now.

"That was me that said it, Kaitlyn. Damn good throw.. Hey, you think you can peg Ambrose from here? Or Rollins?" Swagger whispered as he slipped Kasey a covert high five.

"Will you all act like fucking adults before we're all facing the Shield?" someone from the front hissed, making the few of them trying their best to make light of a dark situation stiffen, act as if all was normal.

"Ooh.. Can I? Please? I'll try and refrain from taking too big of a bite out of Seth's ass." Kasey murmured as Kaitlyn dropped her head, her hand shielding her eyes as she hissed, "When we're backstage, sis."

"You'll lemme bite Seth's ass?" Kasey asked hopefully as Kaitlyn grumbled and then muttered, "I can't deal with you right now. Just keep a low key."

Kasey gave her sister a thumbs up as she focused on the action within the ring, wondering what the hell was going on lately within their company. When the 'humiliation' for the night ended, they all walked backstage, and the second they did, Ziggler caught Kasey by the elbow and high fived her.

"Cards, right? A bunch of us are gonna get together and play poker.. BYOB."

"Bring my own booty? Sweet."

"No, Kase, bring your own booze."

"Ahh."

Kaitlyn groaned as she watched her sister talking to a few of the guys who'd been 'speaking out'. This made her feel uneasy.. Were they planning something? She hoped to hell not, it was hard enough to get Kasey out of the slings she got herself into as it was, the last thing her baby half sister needed was to get ideas in her head and wind up fighting the Shield, or worse, valeting them.

Even though she did have this slightly bizarre fascination with Seth Rollins..

Kasey looked around and then said with a smirk, "The paintball thing gave me an idea, guys." as Miz groaned and said "Whatever it is, nope.."

"Well, let's hear it."

"So we take balloons right? We fill 'em with paint and soap and stuff and hide on the top of the Tron.. When the whole thing starts on the next show, we gradually throw the shit down into the ring.. I mean since he's takin away all our dark matches to do this shit.."

"ooh.. I like, broskette." Zack said as he high fived the petite female and smiled at her.

"Show?"

"Don't look at me, Kasey.."

"What? And why the hell not? If Shawn were here, he'd do it."

"Yeah? Well that's Shawn. It ain't me."

"Asshead." Kasey pouted as the larger man sighed and ruffled her hair then added, "It's not a good idea for you to do it, either."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, Kase.. Just trust us." Dolph and Miz said as she looked from one to the other then smirking said "I'll go get Daniel to do it."

"No, no you won't.."

"Mhm."

"You're only mad because you're not getting to beat people up. You do realize this, right? There are other ways to.." Ziggler started as Miz elbowed him sharply and hissed, "Man, no.. She'll attack every one of the girls out of complete boredom."

"I will no, ooh.. Scuse me.. Kaitlyn did promise me I could bite his ass." Kasey muttered as her eyes followed Seth Rollins down the hallway. Okay, so maybe she had a little bit of a crush on the guy..

Even if he was a bad guy..

Even though her sister would probably kill her.

A smirk filled her face as she found one last paintball and after looking around, she casually tossed it at Seth's backside.

"SCORE!" she yelled before diving into the safety of the Divas locker room.

Down the hallway, Seth growled as he felt a rock or something hit him. Roman's snickering seconds later had him asking, "What the hell, man?"

"You have an orange spot on your ass."

"The fuck? Damn it.. "

"Who was doing that, I wonder." Roman mused as Dean smirked and said casually, "Two guesses. But I'm thinking you'll only need one."

Seth smiled to himself a little as he said calmly, "Right. Like the grumpiest girl on the roster is gonna waste time throwing paintballs at my ass."

"Don't ya mean lack of an ass there buddy?" Dean asked as Seth glared and then said "Still.. She hates everyone."

"She does try and bite you every single time we have to break up one of her damn fights with AJ."

"Yeah, Roman, but to be fair.. She did kick Ryback in the balls when he did it."

"Yeah.. But she bites you.. Sounds kinda sexual if you ask me."

"Dean? Does everything come back around to sex with you? Really?"

Dean shrugged, smirking. He knew he was getting a rise out of Seth, and he knew exactly why that was, too. Seth sort of liked Kasey, but he always said that he liked all his teeth in his mouth and his ass in it's frame. Kasey wasn't the kind of guy one approached like the normal girl. Because she wasn't the normal girl, really.

Kind of why Seth was currently secretly messaging her on Twitter or Facebook. Maybe if he romanced her without her seeing him first, the rest would come together at some point.

Preferrably without big sister kicking his ass. Kaitlyn was nothing if not an overprotective 'mama bear' when it came to her baby half sister.


End file.
